Jealousy
by Hime.Yoshi.63
Summary: Tsuna and Hibari are on a date! Now, they have to face the pain and sufferings in their relationship! 1827 Two-shot. Read and Review !
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yo, Himeyoshi here! I'm going to be giving a two-shot! Yahoo! No? Okay.

Well, I'll be announcing that you should be expecting a multi-chapter story soon! It's an Rfem!27 story and I'm going to be updating sooner by the end of school next Monday so, watch out for it! ;) I might post two chapters a day so make sure to read it, ttebayo!

~START~

Tsuna worriedly rushed into his bedroom, making sure to bang the door loudly in front of the devil fawn's (Reborn's) face as he did so. He rummaged through his closet and quickly changed his clothes.

Hibari finally asked me out today, Tsuna thought. He blushed at the thought and quickly put on his gray grey sleeveless shirt and his black shorts. He slowly brushed his teeth as he noticed that it was still too early. As he thought about it, he remembered what happened. It happened like something like this…

~Flashback~

_Tsuna flinched as the speaker inside their classroom screeched; it was either the Principal's office or the Disciplinary Committee. Rustling and a cough was heard on the other side of the line. "__**Sawada Tsunayoshi, please come to the Reception Room during your class break. Kyo-san will be waiting for you there. I repeat…**__" Tsuna's cloud guardian's right-hand announced and repeated._

_Tsuna sighed as he heard the buzzing and murmuring in the class, the sentences vary from 'What has Dame-Tsuna done now?' to 'Poor Tsuna/Sawada'. His storm and rain guardians glanced worriedly at him, a mixture of knowing mixed within it. _

_Class break came sooner than expected with Tsuna musing in his thoughts as to why his b-boyfriend had asked for him like that. What Tsuna thought was that Hibari needed him to be a human-pillow again but normally, Hibari would come to class to take him to the roof or the Reception room._

_Tsuna rushed through hallways and staircases to reach the Reception room. He didn't run in the hallways as, Hibari asked him to oblige to the rules and regulations so that they won't get any trouble (because as Hibari put it himself, Tsuna was trouble magnet when it came to…well, everything)_

_Tsuna politely rapped the door as he stood there nervous, palms sweating. "Come inside" Hibari's smooth voice came from the other side. Tsuna obliged and came into the room sitting on the green couch as Hibari had him do every time he went in here. "You didn't need to make such a call to make me come here Hibari-san." Tsuna said fidgeting under Hibari's soft gaze (It became like that ever since he came in the room) "It's something as grand as that plus, you're as much grander than that to me." Hibari softly said. Tsuna blushed at the last part making Hibari smirk. Hibari flirting with Tsuna who doesn't notice was a regular occurrence._

"_Meet me at the Namimori Shrine later after school. Be there at five o' clock." At that Hibari stood up and pushed Tsuna, who was till dazed, to the door. By the time Tsuna was out the door, Hibari stared at the floor, hands on the door, blushing scarlet._

~Flashback End~

Tsuna walked slowly to Namimori Shrine, gaze unsteady, too focused on his thoughts that he didn't even notice that he was already at Namimori Shrine by the time he got out of his thoughts. Hibari slowly approached him as he turned around, donating some coins and saying his wish. I wish this will turn out to be a good day, Tsuna thought.

A tap on his shoulder took Tsuna out of his thoughts with a 'HIEE!'. Hibari smirked at the reaction and pecked the brunette on his nose, "Let's get going _Tsunayoshi_." Hibari said. Tsuna blushed red at the peck then scarlet at the name Hibari was using for him. "O-okay, _Ky-kyoya _"Hibari felt fluttering in his stomach at the name and looked away, a pink flush was on his cheeks.

AN: I hope you liked it! Part two will be well, tomorrow so don't miss it! Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here it is! Prepare for various and random time skips because I'm pretty much lazy because of the MAJOR heat change in the Philippines. Yesterday t'was pretty breezy you know! And for your information, Hibari is still wearing his school uniform and prefect jacket instead of casual clothes in the date. So, anyways…Previously…

_A tap on his shoulder took Tsuna out of his thoughts with a 'HIEE!'. Hibari smirked at the reaction and pecked the brunette on his nose, "Let's get going __**Tsunayoshi**__." Hibari said. Tsuna blushed red at the peck then scarlet at the name Hibari was using for him. "O-okay, __**Ky-kyoya**__ "Hibari felt fluttering in his stomach at the name and looked away, a pink flush was on his cheeks_.

~START~

The Namimori Amusement park was crowded and buzzing with life. As much as Hibari hated crowds, he didn't want to disappoint little Tsunayoshi over there looking around, innocently pointing at rides he wanted to ride. Cute, Hibari thought.

"Let's go to the Bump Carts Hibari-san! Please…" Tsuna begged the still dazed prefect (because he was finally having the date he wanted) snapping him out of his thoughts with those puppy dog eyes of his. Hibari inwardly blushed, smirked and chuckled at the brunet. He patted those soft brown locks and shook his head. "There's no need to beg me to it. That was our first stop anyways. Come on" Hibari proudly held Tsuna's hand, to which the self-conscious brunet noticed.

The ride stuck to its name as the clumsy brunet kept bumping and apologizing into people. Hibari smirked, Tsuna was just too cute to resist. The roller coaster rides were avoided much to the brunet's relief but, Hibari could've enjoyed Tsuna clinging to him for life too (well, what **could** you expect from a sadist?). They went to eat snacks and a familiarly voiced old woman handed them a float with to straws, heart-shaped style. "You'll have this on the house, desu~!" Said the old woman to the couple by the window. They both flushed and drank the float at the same time looking away from each other, embarrassment skyrocketing over the roof. The most unforgettable moment of their live. Ah, young love.

"I need to use the restroom Hibari-san. I'll be right back" Tsuna stood up and made his way to the back where the restrooms were located. As soon as Tsuna was over, he looked over the restaurant, trying to remember where he and Hibari were seated. He stopped in his tracks as he saw a (stupid) girl walk over to the skylark and pointlessly start a conversation with the non-so-social prefect.

He knew that flirting with Hibari was pointless but he can't just stand there and do nothing can he? He approached the table, murderous aura growing inch by inch as the girl continued to flirt with _his _boyfriend.

Hibari watches his every move, worry evident in his eyes but not his face. Tsuna's eyes were shadowed, making him look ominous. The girl looks at the direction Hibari is looking and FINALLY notices the boy there. "Oh, I didn't notice there was someone there. It's very nice to meet you. My name is Riruka!" She held her hand out, not even noticing the tension between them. Hibari's worry now reached to an extent that his brows were furrowed, and with a usually stoic person, that's a lot. Riruka, still eyeing the brunet, wanted to see if he was all right. Tsuna's great anger for the girl was now increasing, and finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He walked out of the restaurant, leaving the raven-haired prefect and the flirty redhead alone in their seats.

"What's with him?-"Riruka was cut off by Hibari standing up and chasing the brunet. Riruka just sat there 'confused". She smirked and fished a walkie talkie out of her handbag. "Mission accomplished Reborn-san! I guess Decimo-san was about to burst out and just ran away before he could've hurt me himself." Riruka explained aloud. "Good luck with your side!" She cheered "_Yeah, thanks for the help Riruka._" A squeaky voice came out the speaker. "No problem! I'm glad I could help."

Meanwhile…

Hibari hastily ran after the unexpectedly fast brunet. "Tsunayoshi!" Hibari screamed through the thick crowd. Even though that kind of hair was noticeable, Tsuna was small enough to be compared to a 12 year old. S he rounded the curb, a sakura tree was found and there sat Tsuna, silently sobbing to himself. "Why did you just run off back there?" Hibari asked with a soft voice, eyes softening as he comforted the brunet.

Hibari's eyes softened as he realized the feelings Tsuna felt. "You were jealous weren't you?" he asked laughter in his voice. Tsuna looked up confusedly as he heard Hibari laugh to himself about something. Now I can see how he is related to Fon, Tsuna thought.

"Do you doubt me so much to think that I would cheat on someone?" Hibari asked as his laughter slowed down, his eyes wet from laughing so much in the moment. And right now, Tsuna's flustered face wasn't making it any better. "N-no! I trust Hibari-san b-but…" By the moment, Tsuna was growing redder every second. "…I love Hibari-san! I won't doubt any of your decisions. I know this is selfish but…just please… don't leave me." By now, that was all just a whisper as, once again, Tsuna's tears began to fall.

A pair of soft lips came on his which wasn't really what Tsuna was anticipating at the moment. Hibari wiped the tears away with his right hand and broke the kiss. "I love you too, Tsunayoshi. And by now you should know that you are the most fragile and precious thing in my entire life. I won't leave you, I will never leave you. I sadden at the thought of even separating from you every night. I think about you for almost every second that you're away. I love you…" Hibari confessed, face frustrated. Tsuna smiled, wiping away his own and Hibari's tears. "I love you too, Kyoya." Tsuna said as he rested his forehead to Hibari's.

"Would you like to have one more ride with me Tsunayoshi?" asked Hibari after a comfortable moment of silence. Tsuna nodded as he stood up and wiped his puffy red eyes. "What ride Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked while they were walking. The amusement park crowd was now thin, thin enough to spot the setting sun beyond the horizon, some playful shadows here and there, thought the lively feeling was still there. "That one." Hibari pointed at the ride. Tsuna's face lit up as he saw what Hibari was pointing at.

Tsuna held hands with Hibari as he got on the Ferris wheel, careful enough not to trip. As the ride moved, they sat side by side, each one staring out the window by their side looking at the amazing view of the city night lights. "Hey Hibari-san, no, Kyoya, do you want to um…stay over at my house for the night?" Tsuna broke through the silence. Hibari was startled by the question. "What is this all of a sudden?" He asked. Maybe he had trouble sleeping or something? "Well it's just, I th-thought about what you said earlier. So, you don't want to…?" Tsuna left the question hanging, observing the prefect for a positive reaction.

He was startled when Hibari suddenly smiled and went to look at him. "Thank you, Tsunayoshi. I will." He said softly. And so, they continued peacefully.

Somewhere…

Reborn smirked as he took a picture of Hibari and Tsuna; he playfully slid the picture in an album with the Vongola symbol on the cover. "It's good to make these kinds of memories when you can Tsuna. And sometimes, a little jealousy won't hurt." Leon turned into a phone as he punched the redial button. "Thanks fro the help again Riruka, say hello to Haru for me will you." He said. "_Roger that, Reborn-san!_" A voice answered.

AN: Okay so first of all, Riruka is **not** an OC. If any of you have read Bleach yet or any of its new chapters, you'll know who I meant. And second Sorry for the late update! Please Read and REVIEW!


End file.
